evangelionfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Neon Genesis Evangelion (manga)
est une série manga dessinée par Yoshiyuki Sadamoto et publiée par Kadokawa Shoten. Il s'agit d'une adaptation de la série animée Neon Genesis Evangelion. Synopsis En l'an 2000, une gigantesque explosion se produit en Antarctique, provoquant un cataclysme (raz-de-marée, fonte des calottes polaires) qui dévaste une grande partie de la planète. Les autorités déclarent que cette catastrophe est due à la chute d'un astéroïde. Quinze ans plus tard, l'Humanité a surmonté cet événement, appelé le Second Impact. Mais de mystérieuses créatures nommées Anges font leur apparition, et tentent de détruire Tokyo-3, la nouvelle capitale-forteresse du Japon construite après le Second Impact. Pour les combattre, l'organisation secrète NERV a mis au point une arme ultime, l'Evangelion, géant anthropoïde piloté comme une simple mécanique, mais en réalité créature bien mystérieuse. Shinji Ikari, quatorze ans, se rend à Tokyo-3 sur invitation de son père, qu'il n'a pas revu depuis 10 ans. Il est loin de se douter qu'il sera impliqué dans un conflit qui pourrait bien signifier la fin de l'humanité quoi qu'il arrive… Publication Revue La publication du manga a commencé dans le numéro de Février 1995 du magazine Monthly Shōnen Ace. L'adaptation est sorti avec la diffusion de la série télévisée pour augmenter l'intérêt du public. En 2008, il a été annoncé que le manga Neon Genesis Evangelion était bientôt terminé. En juillet 2009, le manga est désormais diffusé dans le nouveau magazine Young AceKadokawa to Launch Young Ace Magazine with Eva in July (Update 2), Anime News Network (31 mars 2009) jusqu'au mois de janvier où Yoshiyuki Sadamoto stoppe l'écriture pour pouvoir travailler sur le film Evangelion: 3.0 You Can (Not) Redo. Le numéro de décembre 2010 de Young Ace annonce le retour du manga pour l'hiver. Et le numéro d'avril 2011 annonce le chapitre suivant pour le 04 avril 2011Sadamoto's Evangelion Manga to Resume in April Anime News Network (02 mars 2011). Le manga a été publié entre le 26 Décembre 1994 et le 04 Juin 2013. La raison à cela est que, malgré la publication d'un chapitre par mois, le planning de Sadamoto n'était pas régulier. Par exemple, entre la publication au Japon du volume 04 et du volume 05, il s'est écoulé deux ans (le volume 05 comprend les chapitre 27 à 29, publiés en Janvier, Mars et Mai 1998, ainsi que les chapitre 30 à 33, publiés en Juillet, Août, Septembre et Octobre 1999 après un an d'interruption). Albums Ventes Avec le succès de l'anime, le manga est aussi devenu un succès commercial: les dix premiers volumes se sont vendus à 15 million d'exemplairesFURTHER EVANGELION SHIN GEKIJOU BAN DETAILS Anime News Service (02 décembre 2012), et le volume 11 a augmenté le chiffre à 17 millions d'exemplaire"Sadamoto a dessiné les personnages du légendaire anime mais a été plus impliqué dans l'adaptation en manga d'Evangelion, qui a commencé sa publication dans Gekkan Shōnen Esu, un magazine mensuel pour garçons, en février 1995, avant le lancement de la série télévisée. En 2008, la série animée est déjà achevée depuis plus d'une décennie, et deux adaptations cinématographique sont sorties, mais l'adaptation manga n'est pas encore fini. Elle continue, irrégulièrement, dans le même magazine. Aujourd'hui, les chapitres ont été compilés dans 11 volumes au Japon .... Au Japon, le manga a été vendu à plus de 17 millions de copies au total." Grim, complex, 'Evangelion' easier to digest in print form, par Shigefumi Takasuka dans The Daily Yomiuri (07 mars 2008). Avec l'approche de la fin du manga, l'attention autour de lui a atteint un nouveau sommet. Le volume 12 a ouvert ses ventes avec 400 000 copie vendusJapanese Comic Ranking, March 29-April 4, Anime News Network (08 avril 2010). Ce chiffre va atteindre les 700 000 exemplaires en trois semaines Japanese Comic Ranking, April 19-25, Anime News Network (28 avril 2010). Le volume suivant, dans son édition collector limitée, s'écoule à 343 493 exemplaires dès sa semaine de publication, le record de la semaine juste après le volume 68 de One Piece qui s'écoule à 1 555 724 lors de sa première semaine égalementJapanese Comic Ranking, October 29-November 4, Anime News Network (07 novembre 2012) (498 297 sont vendus en trois semainesJapanese Comic Ranking, November 12-18, Anime News Network (21 novembre 2012)). L'édition standard s'écoule à 369 839 exemplaires en quatre semainesJapanese Comic Ranking, December 10-16, Anime News Network (19 décembre 2012). Le dernier volume de série a également droit à une double sortie avec une édition standard et une édition limitée. Cette dernière atteint les 307 123 exemplaires lors de sa semaine de parutionJapanese Comic Ranking, November 17-23, Anime News Network (26 novembre 2014) , tandis que l'édition standard atteint les 244 375 exemplairesJapanese Comic Ranking, November 24-30, Anime New Network (03 décembre 2014) . L'édition limitée va finalement s'écouler à 417 470 exemplaires en trois semainesJapanese Comic Ranking, December 1-7, Anime New Network (10 décembre 2014) et l'édition standard à 411 177 exemplaires en quatre semainesJapanese Comic Ranking, December 15-21, Anime News Network (24 décembre 2014) . Différences avec la série animée Le manga est une adaptation de la série animée Neon Genesis Evangelion. Pour autant, les deux médias possèdent de nombreuses différences. La plus notable est la réduction du nombre d'Anges dans le manga qui passe de 18 à 14. Cette réduction est très probablement dût à une question de fluidité dans la narration ainsi que pour réduire certains éléments pouvant paraître répétitif. Un autre élément majeur qui différencie le manga et l'anime concerne le destin de Tōji Suzuhara, le pilote de l'Evangelion Unité-03. Si dans la série animée il survit à l'attaque de l'Unité-01 au prix de la perte de sa jambe; le jeune garçon meurt dans l'adaptation papier. Kaworu Nagisa intervient aussi plus tôt dans le récit puisqu'il arrive à la NERV juste avant l'attaque d'Arael. Le combat qui oppose l'Evangelion Unité-02 aux Modèles de Production en Série prend une tournure inédite dans la manga grâce à l'intervention de l'Evangelion Unité-01. Asuka Langley Sohryu survit contrairement au film The End of Evangelion. Enfin, la fin du manga présente une scène inédite et ne reprend pas la fin iconique du film. Les relations des personnages changent aussi par rapport au matériel original. Ces changements sont surtout visibles chez Shinji Ikari, plus cynique, ou encore Kaworu Nagisa. Ces modifications affectent les relations entre les personnages, dont certaines ont droit à un développement plus poussé. C'est le cas pour la relation entre Shinji et Rei Ayanami mais aussi dans la relation entre Rei et Ritsuko Akagi. Cette dernière se montre beaucoup plus hostile envers la jeune fille, et essai même de l'étrangler lors d'une visite médicale. Les motivations de Gendo Ikari sont plus développées avec notamment une discussion avec son fils lors de l'attaque de la JSSDF. Le manga imagine aussi plusieurs éléments sur le passé de certains personnages. Cela concerne principalement Asuka, qui devient une enfant née d'un don de sperme et qui ne connaît pas son père; ainsi que Ryoji Kaji dans un chapitre dédié à son enfance dans un monde post-Second Impact. Note * Le manga est disponible en France aux éditions Glénat. ** L'édition japonaise utilise le logo de l'anime pour le titre, mais l'édition française utilise un logo inédit. * En Amérique du Nord, le manga est paru, dès 1998, sous la forme de comics souples aux éditions Viz Media. Le rythme de parution était de un chapitre par mois à 2,95$ (3,25$ pour certains numéro) avec des pauses dans le récit à cause du rythme de publication japonais. Au total, 42 numéros vont être publiés. ** Il existe également une publication titrée Collector's Edition vendu au même prix qui comprend des illustrations inédites et les onomatopée d'origines du mangaArchive Viz Media (13 juin 1998). Références Voir aussi * Neon Genesis Evangelion: The Iron Maiden 2nd * Neon Genesis Evangelion: Plan de Complémentarité Shinji Ikari * Neon Genesis Evangelion: Gakuen Datenroku Catégorie:Neon Genesis Evangelion (manga) Catégorie:Littérature